On my Own
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: Deidara sabe que Sasori es un asesino, pero es el peor que hay. Porque cuando los mata, los mantiene cerca, y Deidara sabe que lo hace para nunca estar sólo.


**(A/N)**

El tercer y último one-shot que hago por los personajes. Primero fue mi Deidara-centric (_Wait for Tomorrow)_, luego fue mi Itachi-centric (_Buried a Lie_) Y ahora éste que es un Sasori-centric. Este fue creado al pensar en mi Danna, Scorpling. Love ya, girl!

Así que…Sasori-centric contado desde el punto de vista de Deidara, o algo parecido.

El título es de una canción de _The Used_.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío. Punto.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parej****as:** No (SasoDei, tal vez)

**Rating: **K

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1028

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_On my Own_

Sus ojos son abiertos, delicadamente curveados, con un brillo demente que existe en ellos que le convence de su núcleo sicótico. Hay veces en las que los saca de sus huecos oculares, y los limpia. Son de vidrio, pero a veces el rubio piensa que son de verdad. Deidara hace caras graciosas de asco al ver a Sasori limpiar sus ojos, y el pelirrojo simplemente le da una media sonrisa discreta, disfrutando con placer enfermizo el asco y a la vez curiosidad insana que le afecta al rubio, siguiendo su trabajo.

Sasori tiene manos de cirujano, de carpintero, y de asesino. Dedos largos, asombrosamente flexibles, pálidos y suaves, y le recuerdan a nada mas que puro marfil. Observa cómo se contorsionan sobre la pequeña esfera ocular, y mira como los limpia con un delicado trapo rojo.

Pero Sasori _no es más_ que pura madera y plástico especializado y unos cuantos pedazos de carne humana. ¿O no? Es un muñeco. Una psicópata marioneta inhumana. Una horrenda combinación de inorgánicos materiales, algunos naturales que le da una apariencia _normal_. Pero Sasori no es normal.

Su cabeza, tallada y cuidada con micro-fibras plásticas especiales que hacen a su piel tan suave como la de un bebé, se hacen hacia atrás cuando se levanta para ponerse sus ojos de vuelta en su lugar. Deidara lo mira con asco, respeto, y abrumadora curiosidad.

Su respiración es inhumana, totalmente innecesaria. Fría e inquebrantable, en cualquier momento puede dejar de respirar— ¡Y no sufrir las consecuencias! En cualquier momento puede dejar de respirar y no se ahogaría. No buscaría de nuevo el aire. _No moriría._

Sasori no iba a morir por algo tan insignificante como aguantar la respiración, ¡Claro que no!

Sasori iba a morir, pensaba siempre Deidara, iba a morir un día de estos (pero no por aguantar la respiración) y no podría evitarlo. La muerte era un proceso natural de la vida humana, y aún cuando Sasori no se pudiera considerar exactamente como un _humano_, tenía que morir.

Pero, si no es humano… si no es más que madera y metal organizados inteligentemente… ¿Entonces por qué está triste?

Si, Deidara lo _sabía_.

Sasori era un trágico niño pequeño encerrado en un caparazón de madera—una máscara de protección hacia al mundo. Sasori _quería_ pensar que, por el simple hecho de que se convirtió en una marioneta, sus sentimientos quedarían enterrados en el pasado junto con su carne y vejez.

Sasori estaba equivocado, y por más de una sola cosa.

Deidara puede ver a través de Sasori tan fácilmente, como a una cristalina gota de agua—la misma que puedes atrapar con la punta de tu lengua en la lluvia, la misma que puede correr desde tus ojos. Es claro y perfecto; su impasiva cara refleja todo lo que está atrapado en su interior.

El ojiazul sabe que, quitando toda la madera y metal, enterrado dentro de él hay un corazón sangrando. Su danna es mayor que él, pero en realidad Deidara es mayor; Sasori sólo es un juguete hueco, una gota de agua vacía. Tiene miedo al dolor y a la pérdida, y aún cuando haya querido desaparecer toda su humanidad, es más humano de lo que Deidara podría querer ser.

Deidara sabe que Sasori es un asesino, pero es el peor que hay. Porque cuando los mata, los mantiene cerca, y Deidara sabe que lo hace para nunca estar sólo. Lo hace porque aún después de ser una marioneta, quiere ser parte de un algo, de un mundo.

_Su mundo__._

Sasori lo llama arte, Deidara lo llama miedo.

El rubio en realidad adora sus peleas, pues, mientras más avanzan y más continuas se hacen, Deidara puede descifrar mejor a Sasori. Puede verlo como lo que en realidad es—una casualidad, un cobarde, un niño perdido en su propia falsa realidad.

Al rubio le duele mirarlo así, porque ve que, aunque ha hecho imposible para su cuerpo derramar lágrimas, no ha hecho imposible la tristeza.

Por eso Sasori le odia. Sasori odia a Deidara porque el rubio se dio cuenta de algo que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, y le odia porque tiene miedo de que vocee su descubrimiento. Aunque ese odio es sólo otra de las miles de máscaras que usa.

Esa es una mal interpretación, pues Deidara nunca traicionaría la confianza de su maestro, pero Deidara no se molesta en corregirle. Le da un sentido de poder sobre su temperamental maestro.

Deidara lo mira alejarse, de nuevo su rostro impasible y tieso. Mira a Sasori abrir uno de sus millones y millones de cajones en los que tiene piezas de madera, y lo ve sacar una cuchilla. Mira cómo afila el cuchillo, y por un breve milisegundo se siente amenazado. Pero ese milisegundo pasa rápido y deja pasar el sentimiento como si nunca hubiera existido—después de todo no hay testigos para decir lo contrario. Se vuelve a sentar en su silla y empieza a tallar un brazo.

Desde hace tiempo, oraciones en pensamientos tales como "tallar un brazo", "sacando órganos", "rituales masoquistas", "comiéndose a alguien", "asesinando a todo un clan" y sus parecidos, dejaron de tener el mismo efecto que tuvieron alguna vez al principio. Ya no le daba miedo. Un día el rubio llegó a tenerle miedo a Sasori, pero ahora eso fue sustituido por _pena_. Deidara ya nunca podría tenerle miedo a Sasori.

¿Cómo le podría tener miedo a alguien que, todas las noches cuando cree que nadie lo ve, saca a dos de sus marionetas y las observa?

¿Cómo le podría temer a un _niño_? ¿Alguien que, con un suave movimiento de manos, obliga a sus _padres_ a abrazarlo, protegiéndolo de su fantasía a la que llama realidad?

¿Quién le tendría miedo a alguien que solloza en su mente, que colecciona muñecos, que juega al alquimista con veneno?

Deidara no puede.

Aunque tenga ganas de protegerlo, sostenerlo, de decirle palabras reconfortantes en un suspiro, de abrazarlo y darle apoyo, _no puede_. Quiere mantener a su débil, inocente, asesino maestro seguro de su propio corazón…

Pero al final, Sasori vuelve a ser esa gota de lluvia que cae y Deidara es muy orgulloso para intentar atraparla.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

Ah, el final me dejó satisfecha… Pero ¿Acaso soné muy mala con el pobre de Sasori…? Espero que no.

Bueno, este es tributo para Akasuna no Sasori D: Así que….¡¡Te maldigo Pink-haired bitch!! -**quema plushie de Sakura-**

Por cierto, gracias por sus hermosos reviews en _Wait for Tomorrow_, en serio, me hacen muy feliz. Que quede escrito que aprecio a cada uno de esos reviews y reviewdores y los tomo en cuenta. Algunos no los contesto porque son anónimos :P Y los que si tiene cuenta, bueno…no tengo excusa xD ¡Gracias!

**¿Alguien entendió mi historia? Si lo entendieron ¡Bien por ustedes! Y si no comprendieron ¡Jaja, soy mala escritora u.ú! Un review me haría inmensamente feliz, así que…**

**¿Review? ¡¿Onegai?!**


End file.
